Car nous sommes en vie
by Isildelalune
Summary: L'arrivée des nains au royaume sylvestre du seigneur Thranduil n'aura pas seulement bouleversé Kili et Tauriel, mais également la jeune Idril, qui décide d'accompagner son amie Tauriel hors du territoire elfique, et le prince Legolas, Fili ou même Thorin... Un bouleversement qui semblerait n'avoir aucune importance au début, mais ce n'est que le début. Qui sait se qu'il adviendra ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 _:_ **

Legolas regarda avec mépris les nains se faire jeter en cellules par ses gardes et vit le regard que Tauriel posa sur l'un des jeunes nains.

-Hé bien, Tauriel, que trouve-tu as ce... Nains ?

-Mmh... Il est plus grand que les autres...

Elle sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Il n'en ai pas moins laid.

-Mmh...

Et il s'en fut rapidement, remontant les marches, tandis qu'elle les descendait lentement en sens inverse. Legolas intercepta, à temps à son goût, la jeune elfe qui descendait quatre à quatre vers les cellules. Surprise par le bras qui fut soudainement devant elle, elle s'arrêta à temps, faillit trébucher, mais ne toucha pas le bras. Legolas laissa son bras en travers du chemin de l'elfe.

-Que fais-tu ici Idril ?

-Ho ! Leg... Tu... Heu, Prince, je...

La jeune elfe finalement laissa les gardes et les autres combattants elfes les dépasser avant de prendre la parole d'un ton un peu plus sûr.

-Tu, heu vous êtes rentré. Puis-je... ?

Elle tenta d'avancer, mais il ne bougea pas et fronça les sourcils.

-Que...

Idril se retourna, ils étaient seuls.

-Laisse-moi passer ! S'il te plaît !

-Et... S'il ne me plaît pas ?

-Mais je n'ai pas pu aller combattre ! Pourquoi ne pourrai-je pas aller les voir ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-C'est Tauriel qui a choisit.

-Mais je ne sort jamais ! Pourquoi ne pourrai-je pas !

-Ce sont des nains.

Elle hocha la tête, et Legolas sembla voir des étoiles scintiller dans ses yeux noirs. Il soupira et laissa tomber sa main.

-Tu n'a pas l'aire de les mépriser, lui déclara-t-il.

-Devrai-je ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le dépassant rapidement.

Il regarda les cheveux noirs de la jeune elfe flotter derrière elle tandis qu'elle descendait les marches jusqu'aux cellules. Presque immédiatement, il la rejoint, se demandant s'il lui avait vraiment été utile d'essayer de l'empêcher de venir. Elle les inspecta du regard avec un grand sourire tandis qu'il passait derrière elle en les fusillant du regard. Ils ne devraient pas avoir le droit de voir ce sourire. Impatient, Legolas finit pas la pousser doucement, l'obligeant à descendre les marches de bois. Se laissant faire, Idril demanda :

-Que leur trouve-tu de si désagréable ?

-Et toi, que peux-tu bien leur trouver de si plaisant ?

Il sembla à Idril qu'il était irrité. Elle lui sourit.

-Mmh, je ne sais pas...

-Parce que tu les trouve plaisant ? S'effara-t-il.

Elle changea soudainement de sujet en se tourna brusquement vers lui, si bien qu'il faillit la percuter.

-Où se trouve Thorin ? On dit qu'il a une allure fière, une allure de chef, de roi même s'il n'a aucun royaume ! A-t-il fière allure ?

Il haussa les épaules, comme agacé.

-Mais c'est un nain bon sang !

Malgré son ton, elle fit mine de ne pas voir son agacement, et continua.

-Raconte-moi, comment ça c'est passé ! Je me suis ennuyée toute la journée pendant que tu était sorti avec Tauriel ! Pourquoi ne puis-je jamais sortir avec toi !

-Mais il y avait une dizaine d'autres avec nous, et ce n'ai pas moi qui ais choisit !

Arriva soudainement en face d'eux le roi, Thranduil, et Idril prit immédiatement congé après une courbette en face du roi, puis de son fils, Legolas.

Ce dernier voulu la retenir mais, face à son père, n'en fit rien.

-Père.

-Mon fils, que te voulait-elle ?

-Mmh, ho, rien...

-On m'a rapporté qu'on vous avez vu ensemble plusieurs fois. Es-tu proche d'elle ?

Legolas pris une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

-Non, pas plus que ça. Elle vient simplement de temps en temps me supplier de la laisser entrer parmi les patrouilleurs. Qui vous a rapporté ça père ?

-Ce n'est pas ton problème. Si elle vient trop souvent, je dirais à Tauriel de la mettre dans une patrouille de nuit.

-De nuit ? Pourquoi de nuit ?

-Ce n'est pas ton problème.

Il voulut protester, mais son père ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Je vais interroger le nain dans la salle du trône. Dit à Tauriel de venir me faire son rapport avant la fête de Mereth el'Gilith. Comment s'est-elle battue ?

-Admirablement bien père.

Ce dernier repartie, après un léger sourire satisfait, d'un pas majestueux et tranquille. Legolas lui, poursuivit son chemin dans la direction où était partie Idril quelques instant plus tôt. Il ne mit guère de temps à la trouver, du fait de sa vue perçante, puisqu'elle s'était assise plus loin sur une branche. Ils se trouvaient sur l'un des arbres les plus anciens du royaume, et donc l'un des plus gros. La branche où elle était assise était tout de même bien écartée du tronc car c'était une jeune branche. Legolas s'arrêta un instant, pour observer la jeune elfe. Un doux vent paisible parcourait la forêt et faisait flotter les cheveux d'Idril. Elle était presque aussi grande que lui, avec un visage typiquement elfique, et des yeux aussi noir que ses cheveux, se qui n'était pas commun parmi les Eldar. Néanmoins, Legolas lui trouvait que ça lui allait à merveille. Il finit par s'approcher d'elle furtivement, mais elle l'entendit tout de même. Se tournant de trois-quart elle lui sourit avant de se retourner vers le paysage sylvestre devant elle. Il s'assit un peu en retrait à côté d'elle.

-Tu as peur que l'on te voit avec moi ?

-Mon père m'a dit qu'on lui avait rapporter qu'on nous avait vu souvent ensemble.

-Qui lui a raconté ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Mais il a dit qu'il te mettrait dans la patrouille de nuit si nous somme vu trop souvent ensemble.

-Dans la patrouille de nuit ? Mais je veux être dans la patrouille de jour ! Avec...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, et Legolas soupira à côté d'elle.

-Moi aussi je veux que tu sois dans la patrouille de jour. Mais oublions cela pour le moment s'il te plaît. C'est ce soir la fête de Mereth el'Gilith, et je dois aller diriger les dernière préparations.

-Ho... Bien, je suppose que nous ne nous verrons que peu la-bas...

-Peut-être plus que tu ne le pense.

Il se releva et lui passa brièvement la main dans les cheveux avant de partir. Idril quand à elle, ne bougea pas. De là ou elle était, elle pouvait voir une bonne partie du domaine du roi Thranduil. Et si elle pouvait voir, elle entendit d'autant mieux. En effet, elle avait une ouïe plus développé que d'autre elfe, mais avec une vue aussi perçante que n'importe quel elfe de la forêt. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à son ouïe qu'elle pu entendre Tauriel s'approcher d'elle.

-Tauriel, la salua-t-elle.

-Idril.

Tauriel s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Le roi n'a pas finit d'interroger Thorin ?

-Non, je ne lui d'ailleurs pas encore fait mon rapport. Je crois l'avoir vu aller au trône il y a quelques secondes à peine.

-Comment était la patrouille ?

-Oh, Idril, je suis désolé, je sais que tu voudrais beaucoup faire partie de la patrouille mais...

-Tu fera la patrouille de nuit, si tu y tiens tant que cela, intervint une voix.

Toutes deux se retournèrent, surprise, pour voir le roi Thranduil sur une autre branche.

-D'ailleurs, tu commencera dès se soir. C'est mieux pour tout le monde.

-Mais seigneur, pourquoi... Protesta Idril.

-Mon seigneur, intervint Tauriel en se levant, ce soir c'est Mereth el'Gilith, permettez lui au moins d'y participer, nous attendons tous cette fête. Et puis la patrouille de nuit n'a pas un besoin pressant de patrouilleur pour le moment...

-Soit, pour ce soir. Tauriel, j'attendrais ton rapport lorsque j'en aurai fini avec le nain.

Et il partit, laissant Idril se décomposer. Tauriel se rassit à côté d'elle et lui mit la main sur l'épaule avec un aire navré.

-Je voulais éviter ceci, mais je suppose que c'est trop tard...

-Mais j' serai plus utile dans la patrouille de jour !

-Oui, je pense aussi. Je lui en parlerai lorsque je lui ferai mon rapport, et je pourrai en parler à Legolas pour qu'il...

-Non, la coupa Idril en baissant la voix, pas Legolas. D'après lui, on aurait rapporté à son père qu'on nous avez vu ensemble plusieurs fois.

-Jje pense que c'est pour ça qu'il veut te mettre dans la garde de nuit. Et c'est aussi pour ça que Legolas préférait te voir lorsque personne d'autre ne le pouvait. Je te promet, je n'ai jamais rapporté cela au roi.

-Je n'avais pas pensée à ça. Oh, je sais que ce n'est pas toi...

-J'en parlerai au roi Thranduil. Je lui demanderai de te mettre dans la patrouille de jour.

-Merci... Je ne pense pas qu'il changera d'avis si facilement...

-Mais on peut toujours essayer, n'est-ce pas ? Regarde, je lui fait mon rapport juste au dessous, tu pourra écouter.

Idril hocha la tête et Tauriel ce leva.

-Je vais y aller. Thranduil ne traîne jamais avec ses interrogatoires.

-D'accord. Nous nous verrons à Mereth el'Gilith.

Tauriel la quitta et Idril ne bougea toujours pas. Tauriel hésita à prévenir Legolas du nouveau poste d'Idril, mais elle s'en abstint. L'elfe aurait tout le temps de le lui annoncer elle-même se soir. Tandis qu'Idril écoutait, intriguée, d'étrange bruit de pas, Tauriel, sans s'en douter, les suivait. Arrivée devant son seigneur, elle le salua, puis lui fit un rapide rapport de la capture de la compagnie de Thorin.

-Mon seigneur, poursuivit-elle, pourquoi avoir mit Idril dans la patrouille de Nuit ? Elle est une excellente combattante, elle nous serai plus précieuse à être dans la patrouille de jour, d'autant plus que les araignées se font de plus en plus nombreuse...

-Hors de question.

A ce moment la, au dessus, Idril se leva de sa branche, s'élança, atterrit sur une autre et, glissant de branches en branches, s'éloigna de Tauriel et du roi. Celui-ci la regarda s'éloigner avant de reprendre.

-De plus, on m'a rapporté qu'elle était proche de mon fils.

-Non mon seigneur, pas du tout. Celui qui vous a raconté cela ne vous a pas dit la vérité.

-J'ai pleine confiance en celui qui m'a dit cela.

-Peut-être pourrai-t-il être jaloux d'Idril ? Elle a une ouïe extrêmement développée.

-Si tu veux absolument être avec elle, tu n'as cas prendre le commandement des patrouille de nuit, après tout, tu es la capitaine de la garde. D'ailleurs, Legolas m'a dit que tu t'était bien battue aujourd'hui.

-V-vraiment ?

-Oui. S'il n'est réellement pas attaché a cette Idril, il semble néanmoins s'être attaché à toi.

-Mon seigneur, je ne suis que la chef de la garde pour lui. Je vous le promet !

Il se tourna vers elle et approcha son visage si près du sien qu'elle en rougit.

-J'espère bien.

Un bruit de feuilles morte craquant sous des pas fit redresser le roi, qui repris immédiatement sa grandeur majestueuse.

-Néanmoins, ajouta-t-il après un instant de silence, puisque tu m'a suppliée, je verrai comment ce débrouille Idril dans la patrouille de nuit.

-M-merci seigneur !

Elle voulut partir mais il la retint, passant deux doigts sur son visage, tout en la regardant intensément dans les yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Idril avait glissé de branche en branche, avait attrapé son arc devant sa chambre et était vivement repartit. Elle ne s'arrêta sur lorsqu'elle trouva la branche la plus éloignée du centre. Elle allait toujours ici lorsqu'elle voulait être seule, pour compter ses joies, ses peine et ses tristesses aux plus anciens arbres qui semblaient la regarder. Peu d'elfes, d'après elle, connaissaient cet endroit, néanmoins elle ne fut pas si surprise que cela lorsque Legolas s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Que fais tu là ? Tu ne prépare pas Mereth el'Gilith ?

-Je t'ai vu passer dans cette direction, alors je suis venu te voir, c'est tout. Souvent, tu viens par ici lorsque tu ne va pas bien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas me voir ?

-Pas forcement lorsque je suis triste...

-Souvent.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Ton père m'a mit dans la patrouille de nuit.

-C-comment-ça !

Il voulut en rajouter plus, protester, mais il entendit qu'on criait son nom.

-On t'appelle, va-y.

Il se leva en lui ébouriffant brièvement les cheveux et s'en fut. La soirée arriva plus vite que ne l'aurai pensée Idril qui, peu après le départ de son ami, finit par retourner chez elle pour se préparer. Tauriel la rejoint plusieurs minutes après.

-Ho, déclara Idril avec un sourire à son amie, tu arrive bien, je viens de finir de me laver.

-Idril, je suis désolé,... je n'ai pas pu le persuader...

Elle soupira.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'essaierai de m'y faire...

-Je lui en reparlerai, je sais que tu serais beaucoup mieux dans la patrouille de jour.

Idril eut un rire léger.

-C'est vrai, je ne suis pas très nocturne !

-Oui, c'est aussi pour cela que tu serai mieux avec nous.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu a essayé et je t'en remercie. Peut-on y allé ? Mereth el'Gilith va bientôt commencer !

-Avant, je dois aller vérifier les prisonniers. Ils sont précieux pour notre roi.

-Ho, Tauriel, pourrai-je aller apporter la nourriture à Thorin ?

-Pourquoi veux-tu y allé toi ? D'autres le feront tu sais.

-Oui, mais je voudrais le voir. Il doit avoir fière allure. Oui, c'est un nain, mais c'est aussi un roi. Sans royaume certes. Ne serai-ce pas le but de sa quête ? Pourquoi devons-nous les haïr ? Ils sont fort, et combattent bien, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire parfois.

Tauriel esquissa un sourire.

-Je te reconnais bien là. Tu es trop curieuse tu sais, ça ne plaît pas à certains.

-Ceux-là m'importe peu, tu sais.

-Bon, attend moi ici, je vais chercher ce dont ils ont droit.

-Retrouvons-nous aux cellules.

-Ça me va. A tout à l'heure. Oh, fait attention à ne pas croiser Legolas, il ne te laissera jamais aller voir les nains.

-Bonne remarque, d'ailleurs, je ne comprend pas pourquoi.

Et elles se séparèrent sur l'air hésitant de Tauriel. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elles se rejoignirent à proximité des cellules. Tauriel tenait d'une mains un panier tressé de taille moyenne.

-Tient, prend la part de Thorin et des deux qui sont à côté de lui, je vais faire les autres.

-Oh ? Tu veux ? Es-tu sur ?

-Oui oui, répondit-t-elle précipitamment, je dois... Je voudrais...

-Va-y alors, je vais faire la moitié, donne moi ça.

A nouveau elles se séparèrent. Elles distribuèrent rapidement les rations, mais s'arrêtèrent chacune à la dernière, l'une, comme prévu, devant Thorin, et l'autre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 _:_**

Descendant les marches de bois, Tauriel observait du coins de l'œil le plus grand, et l'un des plus jeunes, des nains. D'après se qu'elle avait entendu lorsqu'elle l'avait mis en cellule, il se dénommait Kili. Celui-ci jouait avec quelque chose, mais elle ne pu pas dire de quoi il s'agissait exactement, à cause de l'ombre de la cellule. Elle s'en approcha, mais il attrapa l'objet entre ses mains avant qu'elle ne pu le voir.

-Qu'est-ce donc ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-Un talisman. Quiconque lit la rune sur cette pierre est maudit... Lui expliqua-t-il avait de la lever brusquement vers elle. Maudit à jamais !

Elle recula instinctivement d'un pas à cette exclamation, puis fini par partir. S'il la prenait comme ça, il n'aurait rien. Mais elle se sentit malgré tout soulagée qu'il poursuive à nouveau.

-Ou peut-être pas... C'est juste un souvenir en fait, ajouta-t-il avec un léger rire.

Rapidement, Idril passait devant les cellules pour rejoindre celle où était enfermé Thorin. Elle était là le jour ou le dragon avait attaqué. Certes très petite, mais elle avait réussi ce jour là à échapper à la garde de ses parents pour aller voir le massacre. Mais cela n'avait pas du tout était comme elle l'avait imaginé. Au lieux, comme beaucoup le disait, d'être soulagé et heureuse que tout ces nains soient chassé de chez eux, elle avait ressentit l'immense et profonde peine qu'émanait d'eux lorsqu'ils sortaient d'Erebor. Tous aussi petits qu'elle, elle avait était touchée par ces gens qui étaient chassés de chez eux. Elle avait même pu se mettre à leur place, car elle était à cette époque aussi petite qu'une naine, et s'imaginer se que pouvait leur causer la perte de leur seule maison. Mais son souvenir le plus fort était surtout celui du jeune prince Thorin qui se montrait si brave malgré la peine immense qu'elle avait deviné dans ces yeux grâce à sa vu perçante. En cela elle l'avait admiré à cette époque et, malgré toute sa meilleure volonté, n'avait jamais vraiment pu ce débarrasser de ce sentiment si mal venu parmi les elfes. Elle déposa des petits paquets de nourriture devant chacune des cellules de nains qu'elle croisait. Souvent ils acceptaient sans rechigné se peu de nourriture, comme Bofur, Bifur ou Dwalin, mais de temps en temps, ils acceptaient également le bref sourire qu'elle leur accordait. Ce fut le cas le Bombur, qui se précipita sur la nourriture, et de Balin, qui lui rendit un respectueux sourire. Thorin, néanmoins, réagit tout autrement, repoussant totalement l'intégralité de la nourriture. Idril le reconnu là tel qu'elle l'avait vu de nombreuse année auparavant, toujours aussi fier.

-Vous devez manger maître Nain, lui dit-elle en s'approchant des barreaux de la cellule.

-Je ne veux pas de votre pitié, elfe !

Il sembla cracher se dernier mot avec dédain. Elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié seigneur Thorin, bientôt roi sous la montagne. C'est de la bonté, tout simplement, de la générosité. Sinon je vous aurai libéré.

-Pourquoi ne le faite-vous pas ?

-N'avez-vous pas déjà un marcheur invisible qui sillonne le palais à la recherche d'un moyen de vous faire évader ?

Thorin écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est très discret, et de plus invisible. Je ne pense pas que grand monde est pu remarquer sa présence.

-M'auriez-vous libéré sinon ?

Elle sentait toujours du dédain dans sa voix.

-Auriez-vous accepté cette libération ? Ne répondez pas, vous savez très bien que non. Donc je ne vous aurai jamais libéré. Vous auriez trouvé un moyen de toute façon. Et quand bien même, on ne sais jamais se que l'on aurai fait dans un autre cas, cela n'aurez servit à rien, alors ma réponse à votre question ? Peut-être que oui, je vous aurez libéré, sûrement que non, je ne vous aurez pas libéré. Mais dans les deux cas, seriez-vous libre ?

Thorin ne pu réprimer un léger sourire.

-Non, je ne le serai pas, pas plus que les compagnons. Vous êtes étrange, vous ne semblez pas nous haïr.

-Devrai-je ?

Elle baissa le ton de sa voix avant de continuer.

-Le roi Thranduil veux de l'or, des joyaux, moi je veux simplement vivre heureuse, chez moi. Je pourrai comprendre que quelqu'un puisse chercher à reconquérir son chez-soi.

Elle entendit un bruit de pas et de releva en reculant d'un pas. Elle fut soulagé de d'apercevoir Legolas venir vers elle, mais lui trouva un regard bien haineux envers Thorin.

-J'étais sur de te trouver ici. Que fais-tu là ?

-J'apportais de la nourriture.

-Vous parliez ! De quoi ?

-Je lui ai dit que je me ferai un plaisir de manger sa part s'il n'en veut pas, et il m'a répondu qu'il la mangerai pour ne pas me faire se plaisir.

-Est-ce vrai, nain ?

La haine qui se sentait dans la voix du prince sylvestre se fit également entendre dans celle du roi sous la montagne.

-Bien sûr. Doutez-vous d'elle ?

La tête de Legolas se pencha légèrement sur le côté tandis que son visage montra un instant de l'étonnement. Mais il repris vite son aire dédaigneux.

-Bien sûr que non !

Il lui prit les épaules et l'attira contre-lui.

-Ne lui parle plus, nain.

-C'est elle qui est venu me parler, répondit Thorin en regardant Legolas éloigner Idril.

Puis il se rassit et, après quelques instant d'hésitation, fini par ouvrir le paquet pour manger. Legolas lui, ne lâcha Idril que lorsque la cellule de Thorin eut disparu de leur vu.

-Tu es toute seule ?

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ? N'as-tu pas peur qu'on nous voit ensemble ?

-Pourquoi aurai-je peur ? Tu as déjà été mise dans la garde de nuit, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre... Tu es seule ? Peut-on allé rejoindre tout le monde pour Mereth el'Gilith ?

-Non, il y a Tauriel aussi. Il faut aller la chercher aussi !

Il hochât simplement la tête, et ils marchèrent un instant en silence.

-Tu es bien silencieux.

-Je me demandait si cela ne pourrai pas être Tauriel qui aurait dit à mon père que nous étions souvent ensemble.

Immédiatement, Idril voulut répondre et protester, mais Legolas posa une main devant sa bouche en s'arrêtant dans l'ombre. Un peu plus bas devant eux se tenait assise Tauriel, à côté de la cage de Kili. Idril eut un sourire, mais Legolas regarda avec dégoût la scène. Idril lui attrapa doucement le bras pour l'entraîner et rebrousser chemin. Elle fini par lui demander :

-Es-tu jaloux ?

Il lui rendit un regard étonné et glissa doucement sa main dans la sienne.

-Non, bien sûr que non, pourquoi le serai-je ?

A ses paroles, il sentit sa douce main se détendre dans la sienne tandis qu'elle répondait.

-Je ne sais pas, tu les regardais... Comme avec dégoût.

Elle laissa des doigts glisser hors de la main de Legolas.

-Hé bien, répondit celui-ci, tu as vu comme ils parlaient ? Presque naturellement... Mais c'est un nain ! Je devrai allé le dire à mon père. Après tout, je suis sûr que c'est elle qui lui a dit...

-Elle ne lui a jamais dit que nous passions pas mal de temps ensemble ! Je t'assure, elle me l'a dit avec tout la plus forte sincérité au monde. Je la crois, elle ne pourrai pas faire ça, pourquoi le ferait-elle ?

-Elle est fidèle à mon père avant tout. Pas à moi ni à toi en tant qu'amie, mais à mon père.

-Au moins, ce n'ai pas à elle qu'il a transmit ça haine des nains.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Que c'est toi qui l'a récupérée.

-Pas autant que lui !

-Non, mais tout de même, n'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira, et ne répondit pas. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence avant que Idril ne parle doucement.

-Ne devrions-nous pas allé sur la grande place pour Mereth el'Gilith ? Tauriel nous y rejoindra et nous fêterons ça entre amis.

A nouveau, il soupira.

-Ouais... Entre ami... Non ! S'exclama-t-il en lui prenant à nouveau la main. Viens, laissons-la et faisons ça juste tout les deux.

Il aimait trop la sensation de sa main dans la sienne mais il savait qu'il devrait la lâcher dans peu de temps. Trop peu de temps à son goût. Tandis qu'elle le suivait bien docilement, ne pouvant rien lui refuser lorsqu'il lui prenait la main, son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais elle n'y prenait pas garde. Il l'amena sur des branches de plus en plus hautes et ils finirent par apercevoir les étoiles au travers du feuillage. Lorsqu'ils furent sur la plus haute branche, Legolas s'adossa au tronc et Idril s'assit sur la branche, à côté. Il aurait voulut qu'elle se fut assise plus près de lui, et qu'il est pu la prendre dans ses bras, mais il resta simplement à côte d'elle. Ils passèrent un long moment à se montrer des constellation que l'autre connaissait déjà pour avoir déjà regarder le ciel ensemble d'innombrable fois ces trois cents dernières années. Il aimait par dessus tout, et tout autant qu'elle, ses moment là qu'ils passaient ensemble, rien que tous les deux, et aucun ne s'en cachaient vraiment, bien qu'ils n'en disait rien.

-Je parlerai à mon père, lança-t-il soudain avec un air déterminé.

-De quoi parle-tu ?

-Je lui parlerai, afin qu'il te mette dans la patrouille de jour. Avec Tauriel, et moi.

-Non ! Non, s'il te plaît. Il pourrai prendre cela comme preuve que nous sommes proche, or c'est cela même qu'il veut à priori éviter. Cela n'en serai que pire je pense.

-Ne le sommes-nous pas ? Proche, je parle.

-Oui,... Oui, sûrement. Ou pas trop. Qu'en pense tu ?

-Ou pas trop ! S'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi dis-tu cela !

-Que veux dire proche pour toi ? En cette instant, nous sommes assit côte à côte, donc nous somme proche. Nous somme aussi amis, donc nous somme proche, mais Tauriel aussi est une amie, alors nous somme aussi proche d'elle. Qu'est-ce, pour toi, être proche ?

Immédiatement, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais, d'un peu plus bas des l'arbre, on l'appela soudainement. Il soupira.

-Mon père...

-Va-y, l'incita-t-elle en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Comme la voix de son père devenait de plus en plus proche, il finit par descendre de la branche après un long soupire.

-Ne bouge pas de là, murmura-t-il à Idril, je reviendrai dès que je le pourrai.

Elle hochât simplement la tête, et il partit. Ce ne fut qu'une fois descendu que son père lui adressa la parole.

-Avec qui étais-tu ? Demanda son père sur son habituel ton hautain.

-Personne père.

-Tu parlais seul alors ?

-Je parlais aux étoiles.

-Te répondaient-elles ?

-Certaines, oui. Vous répondent-elle à vous, père ?

-Je n'ai gère le temps de parler aux étoiles. J'ai un royaume à gouverner, moi. Tu ferai bien d'y songer sérieusement, toi aussi.

-Allons, père, ne dites pas cela. Vous êtes aussi immortel que moi.

-Oui, évidemment. Bien, mon fils, allons-y, tout le monde t'attend.

Tauriel avait rejoins Idril, peu après que Legolas fut parti avec son père.

-Alors, comment as-tu trouvé trouvé Thorin ?

-Fier, très fier. Mais à priori pas méchant. Comment trouve tu le jeune avec qui tu parlais ?

-Oh, Kili ? Il est très gentil. Garde ça pour toi, mais c'est le moins moche de tous.

-Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas. Vous avez beaucoup parlé ?

-Mmh, oui, plutôt pas mal. S'il avait était plus grand j'... je...

Idril lui posa la main sur l'épaule en souriant.

-Oui, je comprend ce que tu veux dire.

-Mais cela ne veux bien sûr pas dire que j'irai le délivrer, lui et ces camarades ! Je respecte mes obligations, je ferai mon devoir, peu importe mes... Sentiments...

Cette fois, Idril rigola à la précipitation dans la voix de son amie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela ! Je gage qu'il seront tous sortie sans notre aide avant demain matin. Tu fera bien d'aller vérifier dès la fin de la fête.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ?

-Oh, rien. Seulement des bruit, des rumeurs invisibles qui parcours nos couloirs.

Elles finirent par redescendre pour fêter les étoiles avec le reste du royaume et, lorsque Legolas les aperçu, il jeta un regard interrogateur à Idril, lui demandant silencieusement pourquoi elle était redescendu, mais elle ne lui répondit que par un simple sourire.

La fête dura jusqu'au petit matin, bien que beaucoup d'elfe la quittèrent bien avant. Suivant les conseils de son amie, Tauriel se leva à l'aurore pour vérifier que les gages d'Idril ne s'avéreraient pas vrai. Mais elle croisa des gardes qui, malgré leur fière allures avec leurs armures, lui parurent trop préoccupé et pressés pour qu'elle, la capitaine de la garde, ne s'en préoccupe pas.

-Les prisonniers se sont échappés ! Lui expliqua précipitamment l'un.

-Quoi ! Mais qu'a donc fait le gardien des clés ! Où est-il !

-Je dirais qu'il se trouve dans les caves.

-Allez immédiatement réveiller le prince et attendez ses ordres ! Je vais allé chercher des explications de la part du gardien. Je voudrai savoir comment ils ont pu s'échapper, et où ils sont allé.

Immédiatement, chacun parti de son côté et Tauriel arriva à la cave à temps pour apercevoir un petit homme, très différents des nains, tomber dans la rivière en contrebat où une douzaine de tonneaux l'attendaient.


	3. Réponses au reviews

**Réponses au reviews**

Waaa^^ Si vous saviez (mais peut-être que vous pouvez vous imaginer se que ça fait) comme ça m'a fait plaisir de recevoir des reviews le jour même où j'ai posté ces chapitres ! Vraiment, les reviews, c'est troop super !

J'ai édité mes chapitres, et je me suis relu, normalement, c'est un peu mieux qu'avant !

**Melior Silverdjane** : Haa, la première ! Merci merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, Idril ! Qui a vendu la mèche ? Bah voyons, c'est... Ha, mince, non, perdon^^ j'ai pas le droit de le dire^^ huhuu, je suis méchante !

L'échange entre Thorin et Idril, je l'avoue, j'étais trop fière de moi quand je l'ai écris, alors si tu as aimé se passage, je suis comblée ! ^.^

**Idril Daliem** : Haa, effectivement, il pouvait bien te faire penser à toi xP En fait c'est un « traduction » de mon nom que j'ai trouvée sur un site, y'a pas mal de temps, alors je me suis dit, bah pourquoi pas tient ! x) Oui, ça va être un perso récurrent. J'ai hésité, mais ouais, au final, si^^

Ha, réelle ou fausse ? Vraiment une très bonne question qui mérite plus ample réflexion ! Personne l'aime, le Thranduil, hein x) remarquez, moi non plus je l'aime pas trop...

Décidément, tu soulève des bon points ! Mais je ne peux rien dire ! Rien ! Parce que si je commence, je vais plus m'arrêter x°))

C'est même suite a ton review que je me suis dis, mais au faite, il faut que je me relise ! Et effectivement, j'avais fait des fautes... Vraiment bêtes et même inimaginable ! Normalement c'est mieux, mais si ça recommence dans les chapitre suivant, n'hésite pas ! Merci beaucoup à toi ! ^^

**Marielegolas** : Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, et vraiment, merci de me le dire, même si c'est dans un petit review court, ça fait vraiment trop plaisir !

Merci à vous trois ! (Je me répète ? xD) Et n'hésitez pas à donner vos critique, bonne ou mauvaise ! C'est toujours super et constructif !


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 _:_**

Legolas, en entendant la nouvelle, réagit immédiatement en faisant fermer l'unique porte sur la rivière, un peu plus bas en amont. Puis il appela une escouade pour allé intercepter les fugitifs. Quel ne fut pas sa joie de devoirs remplacer l'un des patrouilleurs de l'escouade, pas en état de les accompagné après la nuit de fête, par un ou une elfe de son choix. D'un accord communs immédiat avec Tauriel, ils firent chercher Idril qui, malgré les circonstance, fut ravi de pouvoir les accompagner. Le prince fit en sorte de partir avant l'arrivé sur place de son père, pour ne pas à avoir a lui expliquer la présence d'Idril à ses côtés. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir un groupe d'orque attaquer sauvagement les nains, complètement désarmés. Les elfes purent profiter d'un avantageux effet de surprise sur les orques, qui ne s'attendaient pas à les voir si nombreux alors que la porte n'était habituellement pas beaucoup gardé.

C'est ainsi que, surgissant de nul par, Tauriel sauva une deuxième fois la vie de Kili qui, ne s'attendant pas à la voir ici, resta un instant bouche bée, yeux écarquillé, comme s'il voyait en se moment même un ange. Tauriel évita se regard et couru gracieusement jusqu'à un groupe d'orque en tirant des flèches sur ceux se trouvant sur la ronde de la porte. Idril suivit par Legolas et deux autres elfes prirent la rive opposées. Tuant chacun des orques sur leur passages, il en venait néanmoins toujours plus.

Bien que souffrant étrangement beaucoup de la flèche qu'il avait reçu peu avant dans la jambe, Kili réussi néanmoins à actionner le levier ouvrant les grilles sur le fleuve. Les douze nains et le treizième, le hobbit, partirent, suivant le courant qui devenait plus fort. Tauriel comme Idril ne se posèrent pas de question et s'élancèrent à la suite des tonneaux, non pas réellement pour les rattraper, mais plus pour exterminer les orques qui semblaient tout à coup pulluler aux abord de la rivière. Et comme le royaume du seigneur Thranduil ne s'arrêtait que bien plus loin en aval, et que tous se devaient de protéger les terres de leur seigneur, elles furent bientôt suivit par le prince et les autres patrouilleurs. Le courant était rapide mais il était aisé pour les elfes de suivre les tonneaux des deux rives. S'il n'y avait que des blessés parmi des elfe, les mort s'amoncelaient parmi des orques le long du fleuve et les flèches pleuvaient sans arrêt.

Les nains se battaient également bien vaillamment, étant donné que c'était eux les premiers visée de cette attaque d'orques, avec les haches et les armes prisent au orques. Legolas n'eut aucun scrupule à user des têtes des fugitifs pour descendre le fleuves plus vite, et ainsi éliminer plus d'orques encore. Un à un et au fur et a mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la frontière, les patrouilleurs s'arrêtaient pour achever les attaquant encore en vie. Idril et Tauriel finirent elles aussi par s'arrêter lorsque, après avoir sauvé la vie a leur prince, celui-ci leur demanda expressément de garder l'orque captif pour un interrogatoire. Tauriel entrepris donc de l'attacher et de le ramener. Idril s'approcha d'un orque encore vivant, s'accroupit et l'acheva d'un geste, sans qu'il passa dans ses yeux la moindre étincelle de compassion.

Elle resta accroupie pour observer les tonneaux et les derniers orques disparaître au delà de la frontière. Legolas se tourna pour regarder dans la même direction, et fini par baisser les yeux sur elle. Ses cheveux étaient un peu en batailles et passaient devants ses épaules, laissant ainsi sa nuque dégagée. Il se retourna brièvement pour voir Tauriel partir avec l'orque captif. Rapidement, il s'accroupit derrière Idril et déposa légèrement ses lèvres sur la nuque de la jeune elfe qui eut un frisson en sursautant. Il posa les mains sur ses épaules et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Viens, rentrons ; ils sont partis. C'est fini.

Réalisant que s'était lui, elle rougit, mais finit par se relever pour le rattraper.

Tauriel quitta, furieuse, la salle du trône. Si elle n'avait pas aimé comment lui avait parlé cette misérable créature, elle avait était bouleversée par sa révélation. Kili, le plus jeune des nains, allait mourir si elle ne faisait rien. Sans réfléchir, comme si s'était pour elle une évidence, elle prit la direction de la porte principal, attrapant en chemin quelques flèches pour regarnir son carquois. Ses pensées fixées sur la douleurs que devait ressentir Kili à cette instant même obnubiler, si bien qu'elle ne s'aperçut de la présence d'Idril à côté d'elle que lorsque celle-ci pris la parole.

-Tu as l'aire préoccupée... Est-il arrivé quelques chose ?

-Oui,... Enfin non, pas vraiment.

Et, baissant la voix, elle lui expliqua ce que lui avait appris l'interrogatoire. Immédiatement, Idril lui proposa son aide. D'abord, Tauriel refusa, mais elle finit par se laisser convaincre par son amie.

-Si tu veux aller l'aide, tu rencontrera forcement d'autres Orques. Tu as vu le nombre qu'ils étaient ? Et je mettrais ma main au feu que plus de la moitié nous ont échappé ! Tu ne pourra pas tous les tuer toute seule. Allons-y toute les deux.

-Si je te prend au sérieux, même à deux, nous n'y arriverons pas.

Idril lui offrit un sourire malicieux.

-Peut-être, mais nous aurons plus de chance à trois,répondit-elle avant un clin d'œil.

-Oh, je vois se que tu veux dire ! Partons tout de suite alors, il ne manquera pas de nous rattraper.

Ce fut ce qu'elles firent. Elles sortirent ne mirent que peu de temps à arriver à l'embouchure de la rivière. Là, elles rencontrèrent cinq orques qui semblaient être à la traîne. Elles tachèrent de les éliminer, et se fut à se moment là qu'arriva Legolas, sauvant la vie à Tauriel en tuant le dernier orque.

-Tu vois, nous avions raison, il n'a pas tardé. Glissa Idril à Tauriel.

Elle répondit d'un hochement de tête. Legolas prit la parole en s'approchant d'elles.

-Pourquoi êtes vous partie toutes les deux ? Pourquoi voulez-vous aider ces nains ? Vous pensiez pouvoir exterminer cette bande d'orques à vous toute seule ?

Il se tut un instant en apercevant l'aire presque malicieux d'Idril avant de continuer.

-Tu, vous saviez que je vous rejoindrez, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, lui lança Idril.

Prenant un aire on ne peut plus sérieux, il se tourna vers Tauriel.

-Tu as trahis la confiance de ton Roi, mon père.

Elle déglutit un instant, se forçant tant bien que mal à ne pas penser à se qu'il ferait si elle revenait maintenant. Idril s'était tue et écartée d'un pas, observant la scène en silence. Tauriel se repris rapidement.

-Ton père, moi Roi, se laisserait-il donc attaquer par une bande d'orc qu'il laisserait aussitôt s'enfuir ? Il laisserait donc si facilement ses prisonnier s'échapper ?

A ces remarques, le prince se raidit, et Tauriel continua.

-Nous faisons tous partit de se monde, n'est-ce pas ? Du même monde. Tu as aussi bien vu que moi que ces araignées sont toujours de plus en plus nombreuses, nous arrivons pas toujours à toutes les arrêter, malgré nos rapport à ton père, et maintenant des orcs ? Il n'y en a jamais eu autant sur ces terres, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne !

-Elle a raison, ajouta Idril. Si ce monde est détruit, nous le serons aussi. Pouvons-nous rester là, sans rien faire ? Je sais très bien que tu veux toi-même agir. C'est le moment ! Nous avons cette possibilité là, unique, car si nous rentrons, nous ne pourrons plus ressortir avant bien trop longtemps, et à ce moment là, ce sera trop tard !

Face à tant d'argumentation, Legolas ne pu que se plier.

-Vous avez raison, j'ai, sur ce point, toujours était contre mon père. Mais qui devons-nous poursuivre, répliqua-t-il en fixant Tauriel, les nains, ou les orcs ?

Sauvant quelques peu Tauriel, Idril répliqua immédiatement.

-Puisque les orcs suivaient les nains, alors suivons les nains, c'est beaucoup plus facile, et nous trouverons obligatoirement les orcs !

Il lui sourit, et elles comprirent toutes deux que cette simple explication, venant d'elle, lui suffirait amplement. Constatant que les nains avaient sûrement réussit à traverser le lac par voix fluvial, ils entreprirent immédiatement de contourner le lac.

Effectivement, presque plus d'une heure plus tôt, les douze nains et le hobbit, Bilbo, avaient réussi à trouver un passeur en la personne de Bard. Celui-ci était, de l'avis de ce dernier, plutôt charmant, bien que pas plus bavard que ses compagnons de voyages, mais ce ne fut pas l'avis des nains qui durent lui donner jusqu'à leur derniers sous pour payer le voyage. Kili se trouva assis a même le sol, jambe étendu, à rêvasser de l'elfe à qui il avait parlé pendant leur séjour en prison sylvestre, tandis que son frère, Fili, lui bandait la jambe avec une douceur presque étrange qu'il ne remarqua cependant pas. Mais malgré cela, Fili pouvait nettement voir l'état de son frère empirer, même si celui-ci le cachait de son mieux. Il suspecta la flèche d'avoir était empoisonnée, il n'y avait de toute façon pas d'autre explication, mais Kili avait jeté la flèche, et il ne pu pas déterminer le poison que les orcs avaient utilisés. Le batelier, Bard, naviguait avec agilité parmi la brume épaisse qui rôdait sur le lac. D'immense rochers semblaient tout à coup sortir de nul part, faisant même de petite frayeur aux nains et à Bilbo, mais surtout faisait silencieusement enrager Thorin qui se tenait fièrement à l'avant du bateau. Puis soudainement, la brume s'effaça, laissant apparaître d'abord de simples collines rocheuses, et, tout à coup, semblant sortir de nul par, un mont. Et ce mont n'était pas n'importe lequel, puisque tous les nains se précipitèrent à la gauche du navire de fortune. Grande, calme et majestueuse, comme tendant vers le ciel, s'étendait le mont solitaire. A cette instant précis où elle émergea de la brume, chacun les treize nains retinrent inlassablement leur souffle. Il sembla à Bilbo voir Thorin porter doucement la main à son cœur, les yeux comme mouillés, mais il ne dit rien. Il pouvait aisément deviner à cette réaction que c'était au pied de cette montagne que ce trouvait Erebor, leur demeure perdu, leur but ultime. Cette vision ne dura qu'un bref instant, mais Bard eut tout loisir d'observer la réaction de ces prétendu marchants.

A nouveau la brume disparu, laissant place cette fois à une cité lacustre. Plutôt impressionnante d'un premier regard par sa grandeur, on pouvait très vite s'apercevoir qu'il semblait y régner une pauvreté des plus fortes. Pourtant tout en bois, la cité restait tout de même impressionnante par la hauteur de certaine construction. Bien qu'elles semblent plutôt bancal, elles tenaient néanmoins, et cela tenait presque du prodige pour certaine. Immédiatement, Bard leur intima :

-Vite, les tonneaux ! Montez dans les tonneaux !

-Comment cela ! Protesta Gloin. Vous voulez que l'on monte dans ces tonneau ? Mais c'est hors de question ! Les tonneaux, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !

-Si vous voulez passer les douaniers, vous y monterez à nouveau si ! Les portes sont gardées, et on ne vous laissera pas entrer comme ça dans la ville, je vous le promet.

Les nains concertèrent du regard Thorin, qui répondit presque immédiatement :

-Faites se qu'il dit. Tout de suite.

Alors tous montèrent à nouveau dans les tonneaux sans discuter. Une fois dedans, il fallut que Thorin élève la voix pour qu'ils se taisent, car tous voulez voir à l'extérieur se qu'il se passait. Bard mena l'embarcation jusqu'à un premier quai où, après l'avoir longuement suspecté d'essayer de les trahir, les nains reçurent assez de poissons pour les cacher aisément. Se fut donc avec de petit râle et des moues boudeuses qu'ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : Bard allait bien belle et bien les mener à l'intérieur de la ville.

Bilbo, qui s'était vu attribuer le seul tonneau possédant un trou, pu tout de même y glisser un œil. Arrivée à l'entré de la ville, une barrière leur barra le passage. Bard descendit tout tranquillement échanger quelques mots avec le douaniers.

-Ah, bonjour Bard, lui lança celui-ci. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Très bien, et toi ?

-Bien, pas pire que d'autres jour disons. Rien de neuf à signaler j'imagine ?

-Non, tout est calme aujourd'hui, une fois de plus.

-Bon, alors passe, je vais t'ouvrir.

Bard s'apprêtait à remonter dans mon bateau, et le douanier à lui ouvrir, lorsqu'un petit bonhomme, habillé de pourpre, arriva, s'interposant. Ses habits étaient manifestement, et contrairement à tout ce qui l'entourait, fait de tissu semblant coûteux. Sa démarche était bancal et il n'arrivait pas à se tenir tout a fait droit, mais on pouvait aisément deviner que ses habits se voulaient, tout comme sa démarche, élégant, bien qu'ils n'aillent absolument pas ensemble. Il tendis la main vers Bard, agitant les doigts d'un air orgueilleux. Poussant un gros soupir, Bard sortit de sa poche son laissé-passé et le tendit à l'homme qui s'en empara pour le lire.

-Chose étrange que je vois là, Bard, lui dit l'homme avec sa petite vois perfide, il est marqué ici « Quatorze barils vide »... Hors ils ne sont pas vide, mais remplis de poisson ! Essaye tu de bafouer les ordres ? De faire de la contre-façon ? Ou bien de faire du marché noir ? Tout cela est punis, tu le sais pourtant... Ah, bard...

-Je ne fais rien de tout cela, s'énerva Bard, mais tout le monde a besoin de manger et, comme vous auriez pu vous en apercevoir si vous sortiez plus souvent, il n'y a rien a mangé ! Les gens meurent de faim, pendant que vous vous roulez dans le luxe et l'abondance !

-Ah, Bard... Toujours à te préoccuper des petites gens, n'est-ce pas ? Bien, passe pour cette fois, le seigneur ne veut pas d'agitation dans sa ville.

Et en disant cette dernière phrase, il accentua le «sa » tout en faisant un signe de la main au douanier. Il voulait se faire passer pour un homme bon, mais tout dans le ton de sa phrase hurlait le contraire. Néanmoins, Bard ne répondit rien, et passa simplement. Une fois rentré dans la ville, il navigua jusqu'à un quai solitaire, ou il frappa dans les tonneaux pour faire signe aux nains de sortir. Il tenta de leur tendra la mains pour les aider à sortir, mais seul Bilbo accepta volontiers. Les nains, trop fières, s'aidèrent les uns les autres, mais ne permirent pas à Bard de les aider. Il leur fit contourner le petit cabanon, avant de les arrêter.

-A partir d'ici, tout le chemin pour allé à chez moi est surveiller par le bourgmestre... Vous allez devoir emprunter un autre chemin...

-Et vous avez une idée, je suppose, déclara Thorin en posant son dur regard sur Bard.

-Ça ne va pas vous plaire... Mais oui, j'ai une idée...

Après un silence, son regard croisa celui de Thorin, et il se décida à leur expliquer son plan.

-Il faudrait que vous passiez sous l'eau, et ne refaire surface qu'un fois chez moi.

-Et, demanda Balin, suspicieux, où referons nous surface, chez vous ? Ne me dites pas que cette endroit sain et sauf où nous devrons refaire surface est... ! Ça, c'est hors de question !

-Balin, quel est cette endroit auquel il pense ? Demanda Bofur.

-Hum... Ce sont les latrines auxquels je pensais, maître nain.

Bard rentra chez lui d'un pas tranquille, feignant que tout allait parfaitement bien lorsqu'il saluait les commerçants qu'il croisait sur le chemin. Une fois chez lui, il laissa ses trois enfants se jeter dans ses bras avant de leur commander.

-Sigrid et Tilda, allez chercher des couvertures, autant que vous pouvez, mais ne sortez pas. Bran, suis moi.

Il descendit quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à une petite plate-forme où était amarré un petit bateau de pèche. Là, il ouvrit la porte des latrines, et laissa son fils voir émerger de là des nains, qui grimpèrent directement dans pièce principal, et hobbit, qui accepta bien volontiers son aide lorsque Bran lui tendis la main. Ils prirent vivement les couvertures des bras des deux jeunes filles qui finirent par reculer derrière leur père, effrayées par tout ces nains. Après avoir remercié Bard, une vive discutions commença entre eux, et Bard dû leur prier plusieurs fois de baisser d'un ton. Finalement, Balin se tourna vers Bard.

-Nous permettriez-vous de rester ici cette nuit ? Certain d'entre nous sont blessés... Nous avons nos propres provisions et nous pouvons dormir par terre.

-Bien, restez ici, vous êtes nos hôtes.

Bard se retourna, pris ses filles par les épaules et, suivit de son fils, il les emmena à l'écart, dans la deuxième et dernière pièce que comptait la maisonnette.

-Un voilà un qui connaît les bonne manières. Bien, Thorin, profitons-en pour nous reposer, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mouais... Mais ne tardons pas trop tout de même. Nous partirons demain.

Puis, prenant possession d'un coin de la salle, ils s'installèrent en rond. Bombur non loin du sac à provisions, Fili le plus proche possible de Kili, Thorin adossé à un mur dans un coin, non à coté de Balin et non loin de Bilbo. Ce dernier se trouvait un peu à l'écart, silencieux, si bien que Sigrid, la plus grande, finit par venir timidement lui proposer une tranche de pain et de fromage. Il accepta gentiment.

-Vous n'êtes pas un nains vous, n'est ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle, parlant tout bas.

-Non, effectivement, je suis un hobbit.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de vous.

-C'est normal, répondit-il avec un sourire, nous sommes plutôt discret. Nous n'aimons pas les aventures.

-Et pourtant...

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que Bard appel Sigrid pour qu'elle aille se coucher. Tous les nains et Bilbo firent de même, néanmoins, ils désignèrent l'un d'entre eux pour monter la garde à tour de rôle.


	5. Réps au reviews 2ième épisode

**Réps au reviews 2ième épisode _:_**

**Marielegolas : **Haaaa . Désolé ! Du coup, je met le chap 3 et ça en même temps, pour pas te faire espérer pour rien... Tu me pardonne ? . Mais de rien, je trouve que c'est normal de prendre le temps pour y répondre ! Par contre, je ne pense pas pouvoir publier avec une fréquence régulière... En se moment je peux, parce que c'est les vacances, mais après, peut-être que j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire, ou bien que j'aurai plus d'inspiration pour autre chose... Alors non, vraiment je sais pas si y'aura une fréquence... Désolé ^.^'  
**Past-Hell : **Merci beaucoup ! Je retient ! Et voilà les réponse à tes question (ou plutôt à ta question ^.)  
**Apple : **Haaaaaaaaa, mais non, faut pas s'excuser pour ça ! C'est pas grave ! Pis t'es même pas le dernier ^.* Héhé, oui, effectivement, y'a un truc x) mais je vais rien dire de plus, on m'a interdite de spoiler xD  
**Axire :** Contente que tu aime bien^^ Sinon, ouais, j'ai pas mis beaucoup de description, mais c'est parce que quand je commence, on m'arrête plus . J'adore decrire et on n'en fait souvent le reproche, alors je me suis dis que cette fois, j'en ferai moins, mais bon, je pense en avoir mis en peu plus dans le chapitre 3... ^.^ Oui, je comprend que ça puisse te faire bizarre, moi-même j'ai hésité avant d'écrire ça, mais en faite ça m'arrangeait qu'elle le sache pour un dialogue, j'arrivais mieux a l'écrire comme ça alors je l'ai laissée !  
**Neko : **Haaa, oui, les fautes... désolé ! Je suis en train d'essayer de me relire du coup, et c'est vrai que y'en a certaines... ! O.o Mais j'avoue que quand j'écris,... Bah j'écris un peu comme ça me viens quoi... Désolé, je vais faire de mon mieux pour me relire et corriger ça ! ^^ 


End file.
